Fruits Basket, Book One
by Mellos-bar-of-chocolate
Summary: The same Fruits Basket story, but with my OC. Rated T for safety. May change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

This is basicly the same story but I added my OC, Phoenix. Rated t for saftly. I'm not sure how the later chapters will turn out. I may change the rating. .

Phoenix woke up with a small jump. She glanced at he alarm clock and flew out of bed. She was going to be late for school!

She quickly changed into her stupid school uniform and ran downstairs, brushing her long black hair on the way down.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" she yelled at Shigure.

"Calm down Phoenix. I don't feel like dealing with a tiger this morning," Shigure said.

Phoenix was possessed by the tiger spirit of the Chinese zodiac. There were 14 others in the Sohma family possessed by vengeful spirits. There we're two tigers, Phoenix and Kisa. Each generation, one sprit would split and two people would be that animal. The next generation, that spirit would rejoin, but another would split. The only spirit that couldn't split was the cat's. One of the people possessed by the slit spirit usually had more control over the spirit than the others. That person was Phoenix. Whenever she returned to her normal self after being a tiger, she would be wearing the clothes she had on before she transformed, unlike the others, who were naked.

Phoenix grabbed one shoe and slipped it on, then grabbed the other and started hopping towards the door while trying to put her other shoe on. Then she grabbed her bag and took of running. The tiger in her made her a fast runner. She was at her school in minutes. She ran down the halls and skidded into her classroom just before the bell rang.

She stalked over t Yuki. "Why didn't you wake me up!?" she demanded.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I forgot, sorry. Tohru Honda came over to our house this morning and we walked to school together.

"Tohru was at out house?"

"Yea. I think she stumbled upon it by accident."

After school, Phoenix ran to catch up with Yuki and Tohru on their way home.

"Thanks for waiting," she said through clenched teeth,

"Sorry," Yuki said.

Phoenix turned to Tohru. "I'm Phoenix Sohma. I live with Yuki and Shigure. You're Tohru Honda, right"

Tohru nodded excitedly. "It's so nice to meet you!"

Phoenix smiled. "Well, I'm going to run ahead. I have a lot of homework today." Yuki nodded and Phoenix took off.

Yuki and Shigure went out to eat that night but Phoenix stayed home. When they got back, they had Tohru.

"So, you've been living in a tent because you're grandfather's house is being remodeled?" Phoenix asked. Tohru nodded.

"You know, this hill is Sohma property. We haven't sold it or rented it out," Yuki stated.

"Well, could you rent me a camping space? I'll leave as soon as the remodeling is done. I don't have much money, but I can pay," Tohru said.

"That place is dangerous. The cliff wall is unstable and some stranger might wander by. Besides, where will you plug in you curling iron?" Shigure joked. Phoenix hit him in the back of the head.

" I don't mind the bugs, and I can take care of myself. Please? I'm…..begging……you….." Tohru said falling to the ground.

"You have a fever," Yuki said after feeling her forehead.

"You don't look so good. I'll get you some ice," Phoenix said. She went into the kitchen. Garbage bags were stacked to the ceiling.

"You're not getting any ice."

Then there was a long howl and Shigure perked up. "There's been a landslide," he said.

"How do you know that?" Tohru asked.

"Call it animal instinct."

"Stop messing around. Where was the landslide?" Yuki demanded.

"Always so solemn," Shigure said, sighing.

"W-What if it was near my tent?!" Tohru asked, flipping out.

": There's the spirit, "Shigure said.

"Just tell us where the damn landslide was," Phoenix said.

Shigure led everyone to the location of the landslide. It was the same place Tohru's tent had been.

"Oh No! Mom!" Tohru yelled. She started digging the dirt away.

"Calm down Tohru, you're not well," Yuki told her.

"But I have to save my mom! My mom's picture was in that tent!"

"Come on, we'll come back when it's light out," Shigure said.

Phoenix and Yuki tried to get through the mountain of trash to get some ice for Tohru.

"You think she'll be OK?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, I'm sure she will," Phoenix answered. She pushed aside some trash bags and finally reached the refrigerator. She got some ice and wrapped it in a rag. She handed it to Yuki.

"I'm going to bed," she said. Then she went upstairs, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

When Phoenix came downstairs the next morning, Shigure was sitting at the kitchen table. "What do you think about Tohru living with us?" he asked.

"Sound great. I'm tired of being stuck with you two idiots. But are you sure Akito would allow it?

"Since when have you listened to what Akito says? Phoenix shot him a harsh look/ then there was a loud crash upstairs.

Phoenix ran to the spare room. "I heard a loud crash, is Kyo back?" she asked. Then she saw Tohru holding an orange cat.

"Oh great."

"Can't we do something about that idiot?" Yuki complained.

There, you have it. Book one, Chapter one. Review please! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Oh and I suppose I should warn you now, there are a lot of spoilers in here. I go by the same chapters as the manga. So don't read my story any father than you are in the manga. **

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story. Accept Phoenix. She is mine.

"He turned into a cat. He was a boy a second ago……Is this because I crashed into him? I hit him in the wrong place and he turned into a cat?!" Tohru stuttered.

"Well, sorta," Phoenix said.

"We have to get him to the hospital! He needs medical attention!" Then a wooden board fell from the hole in the ceiling, created when Kyo came crashing through the ceiling, and hit Tohru on the head. She fell into Yuki and Shigure and they transformed, Yuki into a rat and Shigure into a dog.

"Wonderful," Phoenix said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She heard someone calling from downstairs and Tohru ran down, holding the animals. Phoenix followed her. There was a deliveryman at the door.

"They're all animals!" Tohru shouted

"Uh..yes…those are animals. Does the Sohma's have pets now?" the man asked. "So that'll be sixteen hundred yen." He held up 4 boxes of food.

Shigure held up his wallet in his mouth.

Once the man left, Tohru sat down with a shocked look on her face. Just when Phoenix thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Great, now how are we going to explain this mess?" Kyo said, his fur standing on end.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who got us into this you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Th..They talk, too!?" Tohru stammered.

Shigure barked. "The jig is up, we might as well talk. In a nutshell, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, Kyo is the cat, and Phoenix is the tiger. We're possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac. There are ten others in the Sohma family who are possessed. Our family has been cursed for generations. We can communicate with our animals, and when our bodies are weak or under a lot of stress or when we are hugged by the opposite sex, we transform. After some time, we change back into humans, but then we're naked."

In a puff of smoke, they changed back. Phoenix buried her head in her hands as Tohru ran off.

A few minutes later, everyone was dressed.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to show you things you weren't ready for. Feeling any better? Shigure asked.

"I'm getting there," Tohru said.

"By the was Tohru. You said you wanted to be a cat. What do you think now that you've met him in person?" Tohru's eyes brightened and she glanced over at Kyo. "What's he like?" she asked.

"He spends all his time studying Martial Arts. But he didn't even notice you were right behind him! He should have at least felt your presence! I hope he plans on taking responsibility for this mess," Shigure said. "He's like a love struck fool- he only has eyes for Yuki. Kyo glanced at him.

"Don't say it like that! And I can't help it if people sneak up on me. What's a girl doing here anyway?" Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Watch your mouth," Yuki said. "Whether or not there's a woman in this house or not is none fo your concern, You're an outcast, remember?"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. He hit the table and it snapped in two and one end came up and hit Tohru. Her forehead started bleeding. Yuki slapped Kyo across the face.

"I always knew you were a fool but you've really crossed the line this time. Just this once, I'll overlook your stupidity and give you a real fight. Kyo…make this worth my time," Yuki said undoing the first button of his shirt.

"Bring it on, Pretty Boy! Phoenix sighed as the two started fighting.

"Oh, this again/ Those two hate each other with a passion. They see each other, they fight," Shigure said.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked. Shigure bandaged her forehead.

"No. Yuki's going to win anyway," Phoenix said. Just as the words escaped her lips, Yuki kicked Kyo and he went flying through the door.

"I thought I told you to make it worth my time," Yuk said.

"Yuki don't go destroying the house, too," Shigure complained.

"Sorry, I didn't think he would fly that far. His guard is terrible. Miss. Honda, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "But what about Kyo?"

"Oh, he'll be fine," Phoenix, said. Then Tohru jumped up.

"School! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"School…? What are you going to wear? All your uniforms are covered in mud," Shigure pointed out. Tohru changed into one anyway.

"It's ok, this one isn't to muddy. I'll just tell everyone I fell"

"Ok, that's fine. Anyway, I must tell Akito, the head of the Sohma family, what has happened. The family secret gas been revealed," Shigure, said. "

"Of course. I understand" Tohru said. Then she left for school.

"You plan on having her memories suppressed, don't you? Just like last time," Yuki said.

"I don't. Last time there were a lot of people involved."

"I'm going to school, too. You could at least fix the roof, Stupid Cat," Yuki said. Then he left as well.

Phoenix went up to Shigure. "I'm going to the Main House with you," she said.

" I see, you want to visit you boyfriend," Shigure said. Phoenix grabbed the from of Shigure's robe.

"Say that again and see what happens," Phoenix threatened, her green eyes gleaming with anger. Shigure gulped/

"Kyo, look after things while we're gone. And please don't disappear again. Oh, and do apologize to Tohru later."

Shut Up! Kyo yelled.

When Phoenix and Shigure arrived at the Main House, they found Akito waiting for them. He smiled at Phoenix. She just rolled her eyes. For two or three years, Akito had been in love with Phoenix. She was annoyed by it because she hated Akito.

"You can stop smiling, we have news for you," Phoenix told him. They sat down. Shigure explained how Tohru had found out about the curse. Akito was silent once Shigure was finished. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll trust this Tohru Honda. This may even prove fortuitous for Yuki, Kyo, and Phoenix… and for me."

When Shigure and Phoenix arrived back home, Yuki and Tohru were already back from school.

"We're back!!! Yuki, Tohru, we're home!!1 And let's not forget stupid-clumsy-Kyo who lost yet another fight!" Shigure shouted. Once everyone came downstairs, Shigure gave the good news.

" As long as Tohru keeps our secret. She can stay."

"I won't be punished?" Tohru asked

"Punished? No, you just have to keep our secret," Phoenix replied.

"Oh, and he wants Kyo to stay here, too," Shigure added. "

"I have to live under the same roof as that damn Yuki?" Kyo yelled.

"Don't blame me, Akito's word is law," Shigure defended.

"You've got to be kidding me! Dammit Akito!" Kyo raged.

"He's trying to collar that stupid cat," Yuki said. "I knew there'd be a catch. But to involve Tohru..You and Akito aren't scheming anything are you?"

"Don't be silly. Really Yuki, you must learn to be more trusting of people." Yuki glared at him.

"Um, excuse me," Tohru interrupted. " Um…it's strange to say this but I am at your mercy. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Yea..Our…mercy," Phoenix said awkwardly.

"I'm in your debt too, Kyo," Tohru continued.

"Why should I be nice to anyone in this house!" Kyo yelled. Yuki kicked him through the newly fixed door.

"I just fixed this door," Kyo complained.

"Fix it again. Yuki said calmly.

"Maybe I will."

"Oh, and we gave away your room. Sleep on the roof."

**There you have it. Oh, and I know Akito is a girl in the manga but in this story, Akito is a boy. Got that? BOY. Oh, and I'm only on chapter fourteen of the manga so if you have any ideas for me, I'd be glad to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've written eleven chapters but I'm writing this story in a notebook. That's why it's going to take a while to get all the chapters typed. Anyways, here's chapter three. **

Phoenix headed downstairs for dinner the next day. Just as she entered the kitchen, Kyo burst through the door with Shigure close behind.

"Just listen to me for a second, Kyo!" Shigure said.

"Shut up!," Kyo replied. "Do you really get that much enjoyment out of messing with people's lives?"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it, I do. But this is for your own good!"

"Man, your persuasive skills suck!"

"Um..welcome home. Dinners-"

"Not hungry!" Kyo cut Tohru off mid-sentence before disappearing upstairs.

"Don't take this out on Tohru! And come back to this entrance hall this instant and take those shoes off!" Shigure called after him.

"Shigure, your shoes aren't even off," Phoenix pointed out. "And he's right, you suck at persuasion."

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit, you look so nice!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really? Do you think so? Oh, good dinner's ready," Shigure, said, sitting down across from Phoenix. ''"Um..why is Kyo?" Tohru began.

"Oh, that. Best to leave Grumpy Puss alone. I tricked him into taking the entrance exam. Starting tomorrow, Kyo will be attending the same High School as you three!"

Yuk stood up, a look of pure fury on his face. "Don't eat. Don't come near me. Don't ever speak to me again," he said, knocking Shigure's chopsticks away from him just as he had started eating.

"Yes. Well, I thought you'd be angry, and I was right. Last time Kyo took the test he didn't attend the local boy's High School, even though he had passed. Instead he want missing for four months. Neither Yuki, nor Phoenix, nor I knew where he went. Today he finally told me. He'd been training in the mountains."

"Training? Well, he could really use it," Phoenix stated.

"Like sitting under waterfalls and wrestling bears? That kind of training?" Yuki asked.

"What is he going to do….with his training? Tohru asked.

"Kyo wants to beat Yuki in a fight. Ever since they were little, he has been Kyo's rival," Shigure said.

"Yea, it really gets annoying," Phoenix said.

"Kyo's an idiot," Yuki added.

"Where?! Where is he"

"Look, over there!"

"The guy with the orange hair?"

"Huh?! They don't look alike at all!"

"He's cute!"

"Is that his natural hair color?

"Hey, are you really Yuki's cousin?"

"Do you two get along?"

All the girls were crowding around Kyo the next day at school.

"Yuki! Is it true your cousin just transferred here? Introduce us!" One girl said.

"I'm sorry, senpai. He is my cousin, but we're not that close. I don't even speak o him," Yuki replied.

"His hair color's interesting. It's a little like Kyoko's hair color," Arisa said.

"Who's Kyoko?" Phoenix asked.

"That's my mom," Tohru said.

"They're the same, the very same. I feel the same waves from him as I do from Yuki and Phoenix. These waves I sense…what do they mean? So different from the others..Almost inhuman," Hana said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Phoenix said. But Hana was close. They weren't exactly human.

Across the room, Kyo got up to leave.

"Kyo? Hey, where are you going? Let's talk! " one girl said. Kyo turned around, taking hold of her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Ow! That hurts!" she complained. Phoenix ran over.

"Kyo, let go! Just chill, ok?"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, jumping out of the window.

"Ah, stop this is the second floor," Someone shouted. Kyo landed lightly on the ground and took off running.

"Did you see that!? Just like Yuki's cousin to be special!"

"Special? He's a freak! This is the second floor. And how DARE he hurt a girl!" The girls rambled on and on.

"What an idiot" Phoenix said. She watched Yuki run after him. Then Tohru ran after Yuki and Kyo. Phoenix took her own sweet time following them. When she finally found them, Kyo was a cat and Tohru was running away. She looked like she was ready to cry. Kyo went home to Shigure's house before he changed back. Phoenix went up to Yuki.

"What happened?"

"That idiot yelled at her."

After school, Phoenix walked slowly back to Shigure's house. When she got there, Shigure was out on the porch.

"You're home late," he said.

"Yea, I wasn't really in a rush to her home."

"Hatori called today. He said Akito has been asking about you."

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders. "So? Why should I care? And where's Kyo?"

"So, Kyo, I hear you walked our little Kyo home from work. How was your date? Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Stop it! It wasn't like that!" Kyo shouted, cutting Shigure off. Everyone was sitting at the table for dinner.

"I'm just happy that you're eating my food. Do you like it?" Tohru asked.

"Huh? Um…it's…" he noticed Yuki starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Will you quit starring at me?"

" I was just looking."

"Well, cut it out," Kyo yelled.

"You don't like it?" Tohru asked.

"It sucks!"

"You make me sick," Phoenix said, disgusted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Autumn has arrived so let's play cards! Dai Hin Min would be perfect," Tohru said. Everyone was hanging around at school; their sensei was out of the room.

"What does Dai Hin Min have to do with Autumn?" Kyo asked.

"It's really popular right now!'

"Then it has nothing to do with autumn," Phoenix stated. She was sitting in a chair with her feet perched on her desk.

"Go ask that damn Yuki to play," Kyo said.

"Yuki isn't here."

"You really are out of the loop, aren't you? And probably dumb too. Oh, well. I was looking forwards to creaming you," Arisa said. "But if you're just going to run away like a coward, I guess I'll have to-"

"Fine, I accept your challenge! Just don't start crying when you lose, Yankee," Kyo said.

"Loser does all the cleaning!"

"Oh, such pleasant waves whirling around," Saki said happily.

"I wonder where Yuki went," Phoenix muttered. Arisa, Saki, And Kyo started playing. Phoenix quickly lost interest and started daydreaming. After a while, she returned her thoughts to the game.

""Revolution!" Kyo said, slapping some cards onto the table.

"Son of a….. What kind of trick are you pulling?" Arisa yelled.

"It's in the damn rules! When you play a revolution, the 'Rich Man' and the 'Poor Man' switch places."

"Counter Revolution," Saki said, holding up four cards in her hands.

"You suck" Phoenix told Kyo.

"Shut up! I'm still learning!"

After school, Tohru, Yuki, and Phoenix were watching Kyo sweep the floor of the classroom.

"So Kyo was the Poor Man?" Yuki asked.

"Yea. He was really mad at the time," Phoenix said.

"Here let me help you," Tohru said to Kyo.

"No. A loss is a loss. Next time I'll win of course. I'll beat you, too," Kyo said, pointing at Yuki.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Yuki asked.

"Beating you is my vacation. It's my goal in life!"

"It's so unfair that I have to keep having to take abuse just because you can't meet your goals," Yuki replied calmly.

"That condescending attitude of your really pisses me off!"

"And that revolting thought process of your pisses me off/

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Idiots," she muttered.

"You bastard! I'll take you down," Kyo shouted, lunging at Yuki.

Seconds later, Kyo was sprawled on the ground.

That night, it rained. Phoenix saw Yuki and Tohru running out of the house. Probably to check Yuki's garden. Only Yu, Phoenix, and now Tohru knew about it. Phoenix was in her pajamas, a pair of short red shorts and a black tank top. She went to find Shigure.

"Do you have a book I could read? And remember, I'm 16 and I'm not a pervert," She said. Shigure gave her a book and she went back to her room. She curled up on her bed and started reading. She was about halfway through it when she fell asleep with the book in her hands.

The next day, Tohru made Leeks and Liver. Kyo stared at it. "I hate leeks!" He yelled/

"And you hate spring onions, and miso, too, "Shigure said.

"Miso's fine, as long as it's in soup, where it belongs!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make you some soup," Tohru said.

Yuki plugged Kyo's nose and forced the leeks into his mouth. "Eat it!" he ordered.

"Yuki, Kyo'll die if you keep that up," Phoenix said. Then the doorbell rang, and Tohru went to answer it. Phoenix followed her but no one was there. Then a girl emerged from behind the gate.

"Pleased to meet you. You're Tohru Honda, right? I'm Kagura Sohma. Um…is it true that Kyo is here?" She asked quietly.

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the rest of the first book; I'm grounded from the computer. My mom is out and doesn't know I'm on. I'll try and get one more chapter up before she get's home. I'm also going to try and put up the first chapter of my Rave Master story. That one has Phoenix in it too, but she's a little different then in Fruits Basket. I have about ten different versions for her for different stories. It's easier than keeping track of ten different characters. **


	5. Chapter 5

It's taking me a long time to get these all up. I'm working on a new story so I haven't had time to type this one up. Oh well, here's chapter 5.

"Kyo's battling with leeks right now," Phoenix said to Kagura. Kagura responded by gasping, her eyes filling with tears.

"He…He came back?!" She exclaimed "Kyo!" Phoenix jumped out of the way before Kagura barged through the door.

"Cut that out! If I said I'm not gonna eat leeks than I'm not going to eat them!" Kyo yelled, slapping Yuki's hand away.

"If you have a problem with it, get out," Yuki replied/

"You don't have to convince me to get out of this house!"

"Now, now, Yuki, Kyo," Shigure said, trying to calm them down.

"KYO!" Kagura shouted. Kyo looked horrified.

"Kyo, where did you go for four months? Why didn't you call? I..I..missed…**I MISSED YOU!" **She yelled, kicking him through the already damaged door. She leapt over Shigure, who ducked at the last second.

"**I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"** Kagura spun Kyo around above her head,

"Time to change the paper door again, Shigure," Phoenix said.

"Why must everyone destroy out house?" Shigure complained.

"Ummmm…." Tohru stuttered, staring after Kyo and Kagura.

"Oh. It's OK that's the way Kagura shows her love. Like how little kids tease the ones they like. It's like that," Shigure said

"Really? Um..But it seems like she's a different person."

"She get's like that. Especially when Kyo's involved. Still, she's two years older than we are," Yuki said.

"Older than _**you**_ are," Shigure corrected.

"And she's one of the Chinese zodiac," Phoenix added.

"I knew it! Which animal is she?"

"If you keep watching, I think you'll figure that out," Shigure told Tohru.

"I've figured out that Kyo looks like he's about to die." Outside, Kagura kept punching Kyo. She stopped mid-punch. She looked at the beat up Kyo.

"Kyo? You're so battered. Who did this? **WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!"** Kagura asked, holding him.

"You would," Phoenix pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I was so touched at being able to see Kyo that I was happy with all my might!" Kagura said.

Phoenix glanced at the shredded door. "Anyone feel a draft?"

""Bit nippy, isn't it?" Said Shigure

"I'm sorry. But it's Kyo's fault too. Disappearing for four months without so much as a phone call!"

"Why the hell would I call you?" Kyo asked.

"Because we're engaged to be married!"

"When did you decide that?"

"You're engaged?" Tohru asked.

"That's so great that you found someone to be your wife," Yuki said.

"Congratulations!" Shigure exclaimed. Phoenix just raised an eyebrow.

"Cut it out!" Kyo yelled.

"When we were little, he said he'd make me his bride!"

"That's because you threatened me!"

"But marriage between members of the zodiac is the most wonderful thing in the world! Who else can understand the pain of being possessed by a vengeful spirit? And better still, members of the zodiac can hug each other without transforming," Kagura said hugging Kyo.

"Why is that?" Tohru asked. Phoenix wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, proving the point.

" We don't know, but other that Phoenix and Kagura, there are two other female members of the zodiac. We just know that if we hug them, we don't transform," Yuki said.

"There are two other girls?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Do you want to know which animals they are?" Shigure asked her.

"Is it ok If I have fun guessing?"

Shigure shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Anyway, can we get back to the subject? When we Sohmas marry a 'normal' person of the opposite gender, there will inevitably be..uh..complications. Right, Shigure?" Kagura asked.

"Well, yes, there are obvious problems. It's difficult to manage in public. And it's terrible transforming every time you try to hug each other. So se-"

Phoenix smacked him in the head before he could finish.

""Don't be perverted," Phoenix, told him.

"Kyo! Tell me the truth. Do you like me? Do you hate me?" Kagura asked.

"Huh!?"

"I like you! I love you more than anything in the universe! For you Kyo, I'll make delicious meals everyday! Even if you cheat on me, I'll forgive you. Whatever you think, I'm the only one who loves you this much. I think I'm the only one for you. Don't you think so, too?"

"…."

"**I ASKED IF YOU THOUGHT SO TOO!"** Kagura shouted. Kyo started trembling.

"Kyo sure does cave under pressure," Phoenix stated.

"You like Kyo too, right Tohru," Shigure asked.

"NO…you're my rival? Well, I won't lose! My love can overcome any obstacle! What do _**you **_like about Kyo? I love everything about him. I'll take his good traits with his bad, Even if he turns into his true form. I'll stand my his-" Kyo held his hand over Kagura's mouth, cutting her off.

"That's. Enough. Keep talking like that and I'll never forgive you!

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME!?"** Kagura yelled, twisting Kyo's arm behind his back.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!!!" Kyo complained.

"It looks like Kyo's the one who needs to be forgiven," Yuki said.

That night, Phoenix walked down the hall to Shigure's room and leaned against the doorway.

"So Kagura's staying the night?" she asked.

"Yes, she is. Oh, and by the way, according to Hatori, Akito is driving everyone at the Main House crazy. Lately, you're all he's been talking about."

"And I care, why?

"why don't you go see him?

"How much longer 'till New Year's?

"About two or three weeks."

"Akito can wait."

"Until I see you again, take care," Kagura said, hugging Kyo.

"I wouldn't have to take care if you would just stay away!"

:How can he be so animated so early in the morning?" Phoenix complained. She had just woken up and, like Yuki, she was not a morning person.

"So, Tohru. Have you figured out what animal Kagura is?" Shigure asked.

"NO! Not yet."

"Kyo, you idiot! I won't give you a farewell kiss, then!" Kagura yelled. Then she started running towards the door.

"Kagura, watch out!" Shigure shouted.

"Kyo you jerk. Kyo..I.. LOVE YOU!!"

Phoenix jumped to try and stop Kagura from crashing through the newly fixed door, but she was to late. Kagura crashed through, dragging Phoenix with er. Phoenix gasped as the two girls fell into a boy outside the door. Luckily, Yuki stepped in, pushing the boy away just as they transformed.

"Watch what you're doing Kagura! Kyo said

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect there to be a man there!" Kagura shouted.

Tohru stared at the tiger and boar sitting on the grass. "Shigure, I figured it out! Kagura's the boar!" She picked Kagura up. "Kagura always charges straight ahead, just like the boar.

"It's no good to reason it out once you've got the answer," Shigure said.

"I'm impressed, she's such a cute pig!"

"She's not listening."

"Kagura, I think I know why you like Kyo so much," Tohru said. " Kyo has so many wonderful qualities! So just like you, Kagura, I-"

"Kyo you traitor!" Kagura yelled. She jumped from Tohru's arms and started kicking Kyo.

"I thought she said she'd forgive him for cheating on her," Phoenix said.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T PUNISH HIM FIRST"

"Wait, that's not what I meant," Tohru said. " What I meant to say is that I hope I can find as much to love in the one I'll someday fall in love with as you find in Kyo. I really admire you Kagura!"

"She complimented me!" Then, Phoenix and Kagura changed back. Phoenix had her same clothes on, but Kagura was naked. And to make it worse, she was on Kyo's back.

"Put some clothes on!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure and Phoenix were sitting out on the porch when Tohru came out.

"I just got a call from my grandfather. The remodeling is finished. So, I guess I'm going home."

**While I typed this I've been listening to Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I always think of Kyo and Yuki when I listen to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the last chapter for Book One. Usually, I don't use things like kun, san, and chan. But I used it in this chapter because it wouldn't have made sense without it. **

"I thought you'd stop her," Shigure said. He pressed a lighted cigarette to his lips.

"Why? We knew it was only until the remodeling was finished," Yuki said.

"Eh..it's better this way. It's not right for an outsider to be here." Kyo added.

Phoenix stalked into the kitchen.

"Let's go." She said to Kyo and Yuki.

"Where?"

"To get Tohru."

"This can't be right! Gimme the map!" Kyo demanded.

"No," Yuki said, holding the map out of reach. Phoenix sighed deeply and snatched the map from Yuki's hand.

"Idiots," she muttered. "Can't even read a map." She glanced at the map and started leading the boys down a series of streets. Finally, they came to a house.

"Here it is." Yuki went up to the door, found that it was unlocked, and went right in with Phoenix and Kyo close behind.

"I think it's time for you to come home," Yuki said to Tohru. With her were a man, woman, and old man who must be Tohru's grandfather.

"Who's that?" the woman asked.

"The door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in." Yuki explained, ignoring the woman's question.

"Are Tohru's things upstairs?" Phoenix asked, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "Kyo, be a gentleman and go get her things."

"Just wait a second! Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" the man demanded.

"We came to get Miss. Honda," Yuki said.

"Huh? You're then men Tohru-chan has been living with?" Phoenix and Yuki both hit him.

"Don't call her Tohru-chan like you're her friend, lowlife."

"And do I LOOK like a boy to you?!"

Yuki and Kyo ran to catch up with Tohru and Kyo. The two had stayed behing to get Tohru's belongings while Kyo and Tohru had headed home.

"That was easier than I thought," Yuki whispered to Phoenix.

"Yea. I didn't have to knock anyone out."

"Congratulations on Operation: Kidnap the Princess!" Shigure said.

"You make it sound as if we did something criminal," Phoenix said.

"At least call it a rescue," Yuki added.

"Um..I'm back. I hope that's not a problem," Tohru said.

"Yes, yes. It's all right. Leave all your worries to me."

"I can't cause any more problems."

"It's fine. Just make sure you don't run away again. You should have seen these three. They practically killed me to get your address." Phoenix smiled. He wa right. Yuki and Kyo had held him down while she had pried her address from his hand.

"Anyway, it's so nice to see their efforts were rewarded. I'd never seen Yuki so flusters," Shigure continued.

" I wasn't THAT flustered," Yuki objected.

"Liar! Moping around like a sad rat who lost his cheese," Kyo said. Yuki slapped him.

"You were the one moping."

"Morons. You were both moping," Phoenix said.

"Damn Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

"It's not much of a home, but if you'll take it, it's yours," Shigure said to Tohru.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Today you're going down!" Kyo said to Yuki.

"Oh, it's on now," Yuki replied, sounding bored.

Book One- End 

**There you have it. Book One is complete. It will be a while before I get Book Two up. Leave me some comments and if you have any ideas for my story, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
